


【DC/不义超蝙 】复生 神父半AU ABO生子

by RUIANY



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: After three days, Jesus rose from the dead, and now He is back in Heaven .耶稣死后三天，从死里复活，现在他就在天上。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 3





	【DC/不义超蝙 】复生 神父半AU ABO生子

“我们并不需要上帝，我们已经有了超人！“一个稚嫩的童音打断了布鲁斯的布道，教堂里噤声一片，原本将要离去的人们突然停下，惶恐地看着那个孩子。

“也许。“布鲁斯并没有愠怒，他穿着一身黑色的修士服，表现的礼貌又隐忍克制。”很晚了，6点之后就是宵禁，大家该离开了。“他朝后面的信徒摆了摆手，人们又开始散去。那个缩在自己母亲怀中的男孩则大胆地盯着布鲁斯看，没有再说什么。

除了布鲁斯以外的人都离开了，他一个人待在安静的教堂中。他的胸口挂着一个简易的木制十字架，在他经年的摩挲中已经变得光滑圆润。

布鲁斯屈着身子倚靠在布道台上，他的脊骨断裂过，虽然治好了，但是他再难成为那个穿行在哥谭夜晚的蝙蝠侠了。而哥谭也不需要。自从超人成立的不义领主统治了几乎全球并且举行宵禁后，任何一个地方的夜晚都变得十分的安全。任何地方。

他并不信奉神灵，天主教，基督教或者是东方地区传播甚广的佛教，他全然把他们当做伪科学。但现在，连信仰伪科学的人都变得日渐稀少，三年前，布鲁斯刚刚加入这个教堂成为新的神父的时候这里还会坐满信徒，而现在只有人三三两两的前来，最多坐满前两排。人们在街头呼喊着‘不义领主万岁’，‘和平万岁’，却连信仰的自由都失去了。也许是因为邪教？也许吧。布鲁斯并不想做出定论。

至少从表面上看，一切都变得愈发的好了。不论你是那个性别，只要你向政府登记，都可以领到抑制剂，都可以受到救济。

除了布鲁斯。  
‘  
蝙蝠侠’布鲁斯韦恩已经经与超人的一战后失败，被囚禁在了瞭望塔中。

剩下的，只是，托马斯韦恩。

借着父亲的名字，布鲁斯希望自己能坚持更久。

“神，请拯救世人…“布鲁斯吃力地靠在台子上祷告道，这已经成为了一种习惯。受伤的脊椎和身上的旧伤让他总是弓着身子。

一丝淡淡的甜香从他的黑袍领口溢出，有些呛人的豆蔻味和玫瑰香混杂在一起，如此馥郁热烈。布鲁斯意识到了，他匆匆地走进教堂后的一个小隔间，他住在那里，有些潮湿，有时会散发着一股霉味。

他拉开了灯。黄色的灯光就闪起，像个黄太阳，布鲁斯有些急切地扯开自己的领口，让自己的腺体露出，脱掉了自己教士袍子。躺在自己狭小的木床上，身下垫着的被单，他可以感觉到有粘腻的液体从他的下身流出，身上发起高热。布鲁斯努力大口的喘气，试图压下自己身上的燥热，三个月一次的发情期。他的抑制剂用完了，黑市上它们太过昂贵，他通常一支用三次，减缓自己在发情期的苦痛。

而这次，他什么也没有。

他的alpha死去了。

严格意义上没死，不过也差不多了。那个狰狞地牙印依然如跗骨之蛆般留在他的颈侧，提醒着他的所属权。不是克拉克肯特，他还没有说出自己爱意，克拉克就死了。死于一场灾难，死于卡尔艾尔的计划。

抛去自己在人间的身份才能更好的成神，不是吗？

伟大的氪星神——卡尔艾尔。

超人。

潮热不断涌上，布鲁斯把自己的头埋到枕头中，他几乎想这样使自己窒息，这个不断渴求着alpha的身体。最终，他屈服了，两根手指插进了那汁水四溢的后穴，他努力前后摩擦，想象着那个曾经正直的大都会记者把手覆上他的皮肤，太浅了，不够深。生理性的泪水从布鲁斯的眼眶中无意识的掉下，他伸出手抚慰着自己，快速升高的神经刺激和发情期omega被欲望控制的脑子让他有些头脑发晕，在快一点，更快，他咬住唇，开始低沉的呜咽，“克拉克，再快一点。“欲望驱使了他的脑子，一句不应该出口的话伴着呻吟溜了出去。

砰！门外突然有重物落在地上的声音。布鲁斯吓得哆嗦，在热潮期，omega的本能总能占到上风。

门外的风带着玉米和小麦的温暖气息吹入这个矮小的房间，布鲁斯忍不住开始颤抖，即便alpha并没有对他施加威压。

现在天已经黑了，没人被允许上街。而这个温暖的信息素又是这么的熟悉，它曾经是属于克拉克肯特的。  
不言而喻。

因为那句出口的‘克拉克’，超人找到了他。毕竟，现在谁还有这个胆子喊氪星神的前名讳呢，更何况只有少数几个人才知道这个名字背后的真相。

大都会记者的怀孕妻子被小丑所杀，超人杀死了小丑，蝙蝠侠在起义过程中陨落，自此揭开不义领主的统治的帷幕。

“韦恩。“门外的‘人’说道，”打开。“传来了锁门的铁链被拨动的声音。

这是挡不住的，布鲁斯深知这一点。更何况他的身体已经支撑不了他去加入一场争斗。他打开了门。

“卡尔艾尔。“黄色的灯光照在那个穿着一身制服的超人身上，有些冰凉的风吹在布鲁斯身上，让他感觉想吐。

“终于抓到你了(finlly got you)。”高大的领主大人弯腰进入这件破旧的房间，不自然地嗅了嗅空气中甜腻的味道，“你发情了。”他下了一个定论，蝙蝠侠总是会在几个月内请假失联的问题突然有了答案。

强烈的alpha气息铺天盖地的压到布鲁斯身上，分子运动，让布鲁斯信息素和超人甜香温暖的信息素混杂在一起，这减轻了布鲁斯的发情热。不过这只是暂时的，很快，得不到渴求的性的身体就会爆发更加激烈的情潮。他咬住自己的唇，不让乞求的话语脱口而出。“离开吧，卡尔艾尔。你可以带走我，至少不是现在。”

“小丑杀死露易丝的时候，他没有说这样的话。你屡次留着小丑性命的时候，你也没有说这样的话。”超人站在布鲁斯面前，他们之间只隔着30英寸，彼此都可以感受到对方呼吸的温度。“你没有资格说这样的话，蝙蝠侠。”他加重了alpha的威压，布鲁斯几乎就要跪下。

“我很抱歉。”布鲁斯不知道说什么才可以把这个气在兴头上的男人请离，他感觉到自责，他坚持的信义害死了露易丝，也害死了他默默喜欢着的克拉克肯特，而现在，克拉克肯特已死。

神使鬼差的，他把自己的手扣在布鲁斯韦恩的肩膀上，满意的看着自己眼前的人跪了下来，用信息素压制人真的很有趣。“你欠我的(you owe me)。”超人看着布鲁斯，通过透视他可以看到‘蝙蝠侠’身上的伤，不会再有蝙蝠侠了。他的手掐在布鲁斯韦恩的脖颈上，拉住他径直往床上拖。

布鲁斯被重重的摔在那张矮小的床上，木板在重压下抖了抖。湿热地唇舌贴着他的耳廓打转，向下滑到锁骨，另一只带着室外冰冷寒气的手顺着他赤裸的脚踝摸到大腿根，引起他一阵战栗。“妻子，孩子。只要你给我，我就赦免你，或者延迟宵禁开始的时间？”冰冷的手掌贴在了他的肚腹上，用力地揉搓捏弄，“omega有子宫，不是吗？SHOW ME”有人附在他的耳边说道，手指进入了体内，打转，戳弄，深入，抵住让布鲁斯开始颤抖的敏感点。

“好。”除了这些延迟宵禁的作用外，蝙蝠侠还能再做什么呢？布鲁斯韦恩什么都做不了，蝙蝠侠也是。但他至少还有可以待贾而沽的omega器官。

布鲁斯努力在卡尔艾尔粗暴的顶弄下环住他的臂膀，顺从地让对方进入的更加深入。“克拉克。”他不自觉得再次念叨出口，身上的人只是更加疯狂地开始戳刺着他的omega腔口。

我坐在自己灿烂生活的废墟里，痛苦使我肝胆俱裂，恐惧使我不知所措，疼痛又令我眼冒金星。但我不会恨你。

我爱你，克拉克。

我的名字对你有什么意义？

它会死去

••••••

像是在孤独、悲伤的日子，

请你悄悄地念一念我的名字，

并且说：有人在思念我，

在世间，我在一个人的心里。

寒冷的风吹进这间狭小的小棚屋，在里面打了个转，携着灰尘悄悄溜走，却还不甘心地要吹起人的袍角。轻柔地触感在布鲁斯的脸上扫过，像一个轻轻地吻，羽毛似得骚动了他的内心。克拉克，这是一个深深印刻在他灵魂中的名字，这是一个美好的想象，布鲁斯不愿意睁开眼睛。

“你醒了。“挨在他身边的神说道，随即一只手又毫无阻碍的伸入他的黑袍，滑上乳尖，开始轻柔地打转。布鲁斯的乳头已经被掐弄、啃咬的红肿破皮，在男人的抚弄下向主人传达酥麻的疼痛。

“…“布鲁斯想说些什么，试图支棱起身体，避开新一轮的玩弄，他的热潮期才刚刚结束，alpha带着信息素的撩拨更可能延长这些。

“嘘。”不义领主的手压在他的后颈，氪星人稍低的体温就像冰块，舒缓着他在热潮期的燥热，“安静一点，布鲁斯。”大概是激烈的性爱耗去了氪星人的戾气，现在得到满足的他显得格外温和。他的继续向下，握住了omega因为病痛而消瘦下来的腰肢，带茧子的手在皮肉上细细摩挲，没有向下，最终稳稳地停在了那里。

不接受抗拒的领主固执的把在他的手下敏感的颤抖的omega揣到怀中，他们如此契合，就像一条在宇宙中漂泊的肋骨回到了他主人的体内，就像亚当和夏娃，密不可分。

一个柔和的、轻轻的、细不可察的吻落在了布鲁斯的耳际，额角，人间之神看着躺在自己身边的omega，额发尽湿，教士服半袒，脖颈上还带着自己的吻痕，他就这样喘息着，在自己的alpha身下。

就像蝴蝶天生就为了振翅飞行，就像星星生来就绕着恒星旋转，卡尔艾尔将自己的omega搂进怀里就那么的理所当然。‘哦，这是那些ABO三性别被无聊的创造出的本能罢了，没有人能取代露易丝。但他只是本能的寻求温暖。’alpha搂住了自己怀中的omega，卡尔艾尔抱紧了托马斯韦恩，克拉克肯特亲吻了布鲁斯韦恩。

天性使然，他这样想。

我不会原谅的。

不义领主的红披风盖住了omega裸露的躯体，小腿，脊背，肩膀都被覆盖，白皙的肤色映衬鲜血般的披风，替布鲁斯阻隔那些透过破旧的木门溜进来的冷风。

他会感冒的，而卡尔艾尔不需要一个生病的…母体，是的，只是母体。一切都只是羞辱和宣泄。领主的身体半侧，挡住了寒风，难得的，他与一个潜逃的、罪不可赦的…罪犯，紧紧相拥，沉沉入梦。

“…”布鲁斯沉沉坐起，他的腰背依旧酸痛，在他直起身子时敏感并且急切的向他传达着不适感。他睡了很久，远超他的预料。平常总是冬日的冷风在门外呼号，门板吱呀吱呀地把这个前超级英雄叫醒。

而现在，房间内就像被魔法世界中的家养小精灵施了魔法一般除去了那些压抑、恼人的潮湿，没有窗户的小屋里发着暖光，一个小火炉正对着布鲁斯从旧货市场上淘来的酒红色小躺椅，散发着簇簇的光，不断将热度输送到这张狭小的床上。漏风的门板都被修葺好，床单也被换了。

布鲁斯动了动自己的腿，他身上清爽的很，大概是不义领主索取完后大发慈悲的决定这次不予计较了，并且还别有情趣的帮他清理了一番。他还没有看出不义领主这回想要搞什么麻烦，但事实上他也没有那个精力再应对了。

这个贫穷的社区需要希望，蝙蝠侠给不了他们了，而托马斯韦恩至少可以给到他们一些微薄的、玄而又玄的信念，即使他也曾经哭号过为什么上帝没有拯救他的父母。但至少，在他人生中有那么一段时间，即使他没有说出口，只是让克拉克肯特这个名字萦绕在他的口中，在那时，蝙蝠侠确实得到了‘拯救’，他们推心置腹，在战场中互相施救，人间之神任由他站在滴水兽上责骂“再一次，滚出我的哥谭”而屡教不改。直到那次意外的标记，毒藤女的花粉让克拉克肯特给了布鲁斯韦恩曾经期待的一切，又忘了一切。他看着他走远，走向露易丝，而不敢出声挽留。

就那样了，蝙蝠侠。你不配拥有欢乐，就像小丑曾经嗤笑的。

而这远远的快乐也被彻底剥夺，他看着人间之神在他面前堕落，看着克拉克肯特死去，看卡尔艾尔的新生。他们反目，他们争斗。而布鲁斯韦恩依旧爱着克拉克肯特，卑微又隐秘的爱着。

克拉克。

这个不再被任何人宣之于口的名字。

我会在心中念一遍，又一遍，直到我步入死亡，步入那甜蜜又奢侈的死亡。


End file.
